There are various approaches to packaging light emitting diodes (LEDs). One method of packaging an LED includes providing a substrate cavity, forming an electrode layer on the surface of the substrate cavity, and then forming an opening within the cavity. An anode and a cathode are separated by the formation of the opening. A LED chip is placed at the bottom of the cavity and over the opening. The LED chip is electrically connected to the anode and the cathode. The formed cavity is filled with packaging material. An individual LED device is formed by a cutting process and cutting along a cutting line in the cavity.
Another approach provides a package array and a package unit of a flip chip LED. An LED chip is mounted on a ceramic material that is capable of enduring the eutectic temperature of the fabrication process for packaging. A plurality of metal wires are directly distributed on the ceramic material to finish an LED package unit, or a plurality of LEDS are connected in series or in parallel with the metal wires on the ceramic material to finish the high density package array.